


Blanket War

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [25]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 12:53:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/515431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo and Shannon are trying to fit under one blanket. Jared realizes the innuendo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket War

“No, put your leg there!”

“No, over there! It will fit better!”

“Damn it Tomo, put it there!”

Jared slowly entered the tour bus, these exclamations making the frontman very wary about what he was going to find once he turned his head. He raised an eyebrow at his brother and best friend the two currently trying to apparently fit underneath one blanket. Blinking, he looked at the foot of the couch where a folded blanket laid, unused.

Smirking, Jared leaned on the kitchen counter waiting for the two warring men to realize he was here.

                “Damn it Shannon. Put your leg over there so I can pull the blanket this way!”

                “But then less would be on my end!”

                “I’m cold!”

                “Well, I am too you asshole! Now give me some blanket!”

                Sighing, Jared walked over, smiling when the two sets of eyes snapped to him. Picking up the blanket, he threw it over his shoulder, “Well, if you men don’t need this, I’ll guess I’ll take it.”

                “Jay come on!”

                “No, no. It’s fine. Have a nice night….Shomo.”

                Shannon frowned, “That asshole.”

                Tomo blinked and looked at his friend, “Shan…what’s Shomo?”

                “Uh…”


End file.
